Taming the Black Dragon
by Yuki-Kedamono
Summary: Kurama has secret that he won't even tell Hiei, yet Hiei is going out to find out for himself... MxM (lots of yaoi-ness)(Kurama X Hiei) FINISHED


Note:

Um... I decided that I wanted to do one of those kurama- hiei juicy stories... I was in the mood... I have had such a nice day! Now I'm home... it's 10:34 pm, yet I still have Marine Biology homework to do. --; Gug. I'm happy that I was able to finish my "Friend or Pika Pika" (Gravitation) story! I'm still working on finishing "Scream X-2" and "Tele" yet my patience is wearing thin, so I'm just trying to get them over with. I still have those chapters to finish... however many; and I still want to start new stories... freaking A!! Anywho. I'm thinking of making a few "one-pagers" or maybe a story with only 2 chapters... cause even though I know some people like the long stories (I know I do) I still want a break from my long stories I've made... "Dreams" is one that doesn't count since I had made it forever ago before I changed the character names and posted it. I also split the chapters longer than I usually set them up when I am typing. DAMN! My notes are always so freaking long! Jeez, well I better say that these characters do not belong to me and all that jazz! I hope you enjoy... alsho if you don't like lemon and all that lemony goodness, then don't bother reading this. Malemale stuff, hope you enjoy it a lot!! Hope I enjoy writing it... XD! LUV LUV FOR ALL!

**ENJOY!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

He sat in the lowest branch of a neighboring tree and just grinned at me. Why was he grinning? Just his face grinning made me angry... 'Stop grinning!' I thought to myself furiously, as I turned away and sheathed my sword with a furrowed brow.

"Hey" came his familiar laughing tone. I grunted and started walking away, leaving the tree I just scarred behind.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Hiei!" he called again. I turned around glaring stoically at Kurama, "What do you want fox?" I growled. The wind began to pick up and I looked at the ground a bit to stop the wind from getting my own hair caught in my eyes.

"Why are you still mad at me?" he cooed. I looked back up after swatting my hair out of my eyes again, and saw his fire red hair almost floating around him, and one of his gentle looking hands holding back a few locks. Ignoring a flutter within myself, I grumbled something even I couldn't understand, and then Kurama cocked his head to one side and quirked a brow, "What was that? I didn't hear you, say that again Hiei?" he ordered holding his head farther out in my direction with a hand cupped around his ear.

"I said that you need to stop being so damn immature" I spat... though I knew that that was probably the dumbest thing to say once I thought about it. Kurama isn't immature, he's just playful. He's actually the most mature person I know. He thinks before he acts, and he can think pretty quickly so he's always on the ball of things. I turned my head away in shame for calling him immature, which was just stupid. I counted the seconds as they passed, and then heard a delightfully soothing chuckle. I looked in the direction of the laughing and saw Kurama smiling from ear to ear, oddly enough. I quirked a brow then stood still, and turned my head a little, still able to see him from one eye, "What's so funny?" I asked quietly, yet still audible. He wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes then sighed, "You" was all he stated. I looked around, then looked back up at him, "Me? How so?" I asked, becoming a little impatient with him. I don't know why, but for some reason or another Kurama was just ticking me off today, even if what he did earlier was actually not a big deal to me anymore (I get over things rather quickly. Especially when it involves Kurama). His smile seemed to turn into a wicked grin, "You are so cute when you get angry with me" he stated leaning forward on his branch, giving me a hazy look.

My heart pounded through my chest and I know that my face lit up in flames, because I could feel my face burning for some reason. I touched my face to make sure it was still flesh, and found that it was. My eyes widened and I turned and started to storm away, "Shut up Kurama"

Even as I walked away I could hear his contented laughter.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

I kept my mind clear, I kept my mind open and I kept my eyes on the target. Slowly reaching for my sheath I edged forward, not letting a breath escape, dare I let my target see me. Then in a flash I was sailing straight down through the air towards the ground, straight at my target. With a swift click I unsheathed my sword and sliced sideways, barely missing it. I tap the ground only for a few seconds as I am soon in the air again, keeping my eyes closely to my goal.

It was gone for only a mere second, and then I found it again, hiding under a tree breathing quickly, trying to find me as well. I seem to vanish as I race towards my enemy and slice the tree it hides under. The tree falls a few minutes after being destroyed by my deadly strip of steel.

"Damn Hiei, don't take this so seriously... I would like to live, thank you!!!" screamed Yusuke. I grunted then landed with a soft thud a few feet from him, sheathing my sword once again.

"You need to learn to keep up... though you are getting better at reading me. Seems I need to start taking my training more seriously now," I stoically mumble to him. He mumbled something as well, along with, "Yeah, yeah, whatever" then stretching out, got back up and left for Genki's place. As soon as he was leaving, I noticed another figure on the outskirts of where Yusuke and I had been sparing. It was Kurama. I stood absolutely still, watching him out of the corner of my eye, then after a few moments passed and he did nothing nor said anything, I turned and began walking away. I don't know what it was, but Kurama was giving off this odd aura, it wasn't evil and it wasn't holy. Something was just... not right about him. That and he has been acting strange lately. All he does is get up in the morning to train for a few minutes to get his daily exercise, eats with us (the majority that eat together at least), then disappears. Minus the fact of when we all are together... all he does is stare at me.

So I try my hardest to stay away from him, yet lately I've been finding myself alone with him. I don't like the feeling he gives off, it makes me uncomfortable. If there is something he has to say, then he needs to say it. I can't stand his silence, which is what is mostly making me uncomfortable.

"Hiei..." came Kurama's voice, deeply. I stopped in mid-step and was silent.

"Come here" he ordered. Though I did not like being around him at the moment, and I loathed being ordered, I did as told, though slowly. He did not have a smile on his face, yet I could see a glimmer in his eyes that laughed heartily. Once I was face to face (as face to face as one such as I can get) with him, he reached out for me. I automatically jumped back, out of reflex, and Kurama stopped, his hand lingering in the air in between us.

"What do you want Kurama?" I asked, taking a deep breath then standing straight again, keeping my distance. He put his hand up to his eyes and wiped a thick red lock of hair out of his face, "I can't say... or that is, I'm not sure," he answered after a moment or two of silence. Hating the unusual quietness of his presence I try to leave again, yet this time without me paying much attention (this was Kurama after all) he was successful in grabbing me. I whip my face in his direction and glare at him, "Stop it" I growled under my breath. Kurama's eyes seemed to well up and he let go quickly, "I'm sorry" he backed away then scratched the back of his head, "I just... don't want you to leave"

This was very odd... he's acting somewhat normal. Though a little more recessive than usual. I quirked a brow yet again and stared at him a moment.

"What's going on with you Kurama?" I finally asked, "One minute you are acting like a little whore, and going off to who knows where after breakfast, then coming back to Genki's place to sleep late at night. Then next you are acting like a little wimp that seems to be sorry he was ever born or something"

Kurama sagged his head then in a shocking surprise lifted it back up again and gleamed cheerily, "I'm sorry Hiei, but I can't say." My eyebrow twitched and I sighed, "What?"

"I mean it Hiei, I can't say. It hurts me to think about it, and I really don't want to tell you about it. I don't want you to know... it would, ruin you," he explained with a teary smile, then shrugged and vanished running into the forest.

Odd... very odd.

I stared after him as he ran off. What was so bad that he couldn't tell me? Nothing he could tell me would ruin me. I thought about it some more, then it somewhat hurt to think that Kurama was suffering silently about something that he wouldn't share with me. Maybe I could help him or something. Anything to stop his hurting and his obvious tears. He's been hiding it all this time. Hiding it behind training or vanishing.

I was determined to find out what was troubling him, and determined to help. I looked in the direction Kurama ran off to, then pulled off my head clothe and opened my third eye to see where he was hiding, if he was hiding. I spotted him walking along a small river throwing some rocks or something, and then I too vanished, racing after him into the forest. My head clothe left behind.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

I stood beside a tree that had dangling branches and shadowed my presence somewhat. I watched as Kurama talked to himself quietly, mumbling incoherent things most of the time. He now sat at the small serene riverside, one leg bent up near his chest and his arms wrapped around it, the other leg left hanging in the water, both shoes taken off and sat beside Kurama. He had his chin resting on his raised knee, and his hair clouding his face, making it hard for me to see his expression.

"Go away Hiei" Kurama sobbed. I grunted quietly.

"You WANTED me to stay? Why are you now telling me to leave? Make up your damn mind fox" I spat out, now revealing myself standing beside the retracted Kurama. He looked up at me barely, and then put his chin back on his knee.

"I'm not trying to seem indecisive, truly I'm not" he explained, "I just... need time to think"

I sat down beside him, crossing my legs one over the other, putting my hands in my lap, setting my weapon on the ground the opposite side of Kurama, then sighing, "Just tell me what it is already!" I demanded.

"You're not still mad at me about earlier?" Kurama asked cautiously. I turned my face towards his and gave the most stoic expression I think I've ever made, "Is that what you are upset about? How would that 'ruin' me? And HELL NO I'm not still angry about you doing something as dumb and meaningless to me as catching me off guard during sparring" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, no, no. That's not what I'm upset about" he tried to correct.

"This is something entirely different... I was just wondering if you were still angry with me. You seem like you suddenly care," he stated. I pinched his nose, "Since when have I not cared about the well-being of my partner?" I asked. He rubbed his nose then shrugged, "I suppose so... but still, you shouldn't ask me to tell you such a burden. It is hurting me, I would not want it to hurt you" finishing he looked over at the running water with a slight tint of red to his cheeks. I leaned over and stared in his face, with a deeper red he looked back at me, "Wh-what?" he asked curiously. I pinched his nose again.

"I said tell me damnit," I ordered. He grabbed his nose still staring at me in the face, then with wide eyes turned his gaze back at the water. He was silent for a long time and I was about to reach over and pinch him again when he suddenly started sobbing quietly with rolling tears.

My eyes widened... I didn't realize that my pinching his nose was painful.

"I... I'm sorry Kurama, did I-"I began, being interrupted, "-no... it isn't my nose. It's just that..." he had started, but choked on a sob and stopped for a moment.

"Just that..." he tried again. I was getting impatient, so I tapped him on the head, and glared at him with my face a few inches from him with a stern look.

To my shock and unexpected surprise, I found Kurama's lips locked with mine. My eyes widened for a moment, and everything was a daze. His lips were feather soft, and after what I was surprised to finding myself think was probably one of the most delightful five seconds of my life, he pulled away with a pained smile, "I... I love you, Hiei" was all that ached it's way out of his mouth before he stood up and almost got away, before I quickly got up gaining my senses back and slamming into Kurama, stopping him, but knocking him against a tree. He looked at me with pure horror, then shock as well when he found that I wasn't about to kill him, but had pinned him to the tree he had been knocked into.

With hastened breath I tried to collect my thoughts and clear and file what I was thinking. Something was screaming for me to take his lips again.

"H-Hiei?" blubbered Kurama, his tears drying up. The thing that had been screaming at me to take his lips, now shoved everything else on my mind OUT, and I did just that. I closed the distance between us and embraced our lips. He whimpered cutely, and just that noise drove me to a feeling that I can't describe as other than molten lava aching through my veins. Our lips danced in a moist ballet of pure ecstasy. I opened my mouth and there he was, his mouth gladly excepting me. Then soon our tongues began the same dance that our mouths had been doing.

I reached my arm up to place my fingers in his soft fire red hair, and he stopped me then pulled his head away slightly, yet enough to tear our lips apart. Making my gut ache, and with a warm breathe still so near my lips he whispered, "What am I to you?" My eyes were surely openly full of lust, as I stared into his beautiful face, sorrowfully looking into mine. I wasn't thinking and I didn't hear what he said; yet I knew what I felt. I thought the world of him, he was everything to me. He always has been! Every time he was hurt, I was hurt. Every time he was glad, I was glad. Whatever happened to him emotionally attacked me! How could I NOT have feelings for Kurama?

I blinked, awakening my senses to here a choked sob, "What am I to you HIEI!?!?" Kurama asked once again.

"I..." I began, now looking up at his quivering lips, still moist from the dance. He now bit his lip to hold back his sobbing, and I could feel the warm breath escape his deliciously blushed lips ever so often. I smiled up at him, and then pushed a tear away from his silken skin on his face, "I suppose this is where I say, I love you as well... Kurama" He stopped breathing for a moment, then sucked in a quick gasp of air, and choked out a laugh, "R-really?" I grinned wickedly and chuckled, "Yes, you dumb fox"

He sighed then leaned his head on the top of mine, I pushed back some more of his hair that insisted upon getting between us.

With that, I reached my lips up to embrace his, "Now... where were we?" I asked slyly. Kurama grinned back and grabbed my arms and then pinned ME to the ground on a patch of soft moss type grass, "Kurama, wha-?" I began a bit confused and caught off guard.

I looked up into his face. He was smiling so mischievously, his eyes half opened half closed with a dazed sort of look, very sexy.

"I've been wanting to do this since I knew how I've felt about you, I get first dibs" Kurama stated with a deep chuckle to his tone, hovering over me... straddling me. I could feel his hips pushing into mine, so seductively. He then leaned his head in and kissed me deeply once again then coming back up again answering, "This is where we were" then went in and licked at my bottom lip. He trailed his kissing to my ears licking at my lobes and nipping at the tips, barely pulling at them, sending a fire of pleasure down my spine. I placed my hands on his thighs that straddled me. Then as he brought his kissing to my neck, brought his hands to the bottom of my shirt pulling at it. I arched my back making it a bit easier and succeeded in pulling it up to my chest, until then I raised my arms and he pulled away from my neck a moment to pull it completely off. I gasped as his lips, tongue and teeth made contact with my nipples. Pulling with his teeth... canines scrapping with flesh turned me on fire. My body was burning up. I wanted him so badly right then and there. I know he could feel my urge growing as it prodded him in the thigh, because I felt his prodding me right back.

"K-kurama" I gasped out, as he descended to nip at my naval, "Yes, young demon?" he asked.

"You d- don't have to" I answered, my eyes squeezing shut to stop myself from moaning.

"Oh, but I know you want me to" he said with yet another chuckle. With a quick shuffle of clothing I found myself completely naked beneath him. He sighed, "Delicious" he said in awe. I smiled, but then couldn't stop that moan as his tongue touched my head. I gripped the grass beside me so tightly it began to tear from the ground. With a 'tch' Kurama made the grass, grow in the areas I ripped it from, then made it grow long enough and thick enough for it to confine my arms to the ground and keep my still. I struggled against it, but found myself in so deep with lust that I was too weak to resist. He licked my entire length, sending my hormones to the heavens, "Kurama!" I whined out. His moist warm breath blew over my organ, making it harder than it already was. Then he took the entire thing into his mouth, playing his tongue over and around it. He also began stroking it, yet as he did he also sucked. I groaned so loudly, yet the more I made noises the harder he stroked or the harder he sucked. Yet just before I was about to cum, he stopped, and lifted his head, leaving me in utter pain, "You are so tantalizing Hiei" Kurama stated so erotically, licking his lips. With a burst of strength and resolution I ripped from the grass and toppled over onto him, and soon found myself hovering over him. Panting and still on the edge of cumming I pressed my throbbing member against his belly, "No... you are" I breathed against his lips, and then taking them for my own. The searing heat of our bodies planted against each other, as I ripped at his clothes. The annoying material that separated our hot bodies from each other. Finally getting everything off of him I sat up and stared down at his naked self, "Absolutely gorgeous" I stated, lowering my face to his mouth again. After raising my head I licked my fingers, and looking at him in the face again, I leaned in towards him and brought my hand to his entrance, "You ready?" He smiled sweetly, and I brought in two fingers first, pushing into him as he grimaced for a moment then softened his expression as I could tell he was enjoying it. I added a third finger and spread them, and deepened it. He grunted in pain again, yet after a moment he loosened up again. Then feeling he was all right I lowered myself into that area and lined myself up with his entrance.

He looked at me and laughed sweetly, I couldn't take it, so with a gush of pure lust, and trying my hardest to make it slow, I pushed into him. He tensed up an whined for a second or two but then his muscles unclenched and I pushed into him further. He sighed, and then I knew everything was a go. I pulled back out and thrust my member into him, driving itself into his prostate. Into the spot in his body where everything was turned upside down and everything was nothing but the thoughts of making love.

"Mmm... more Hiei" Kurama childishly whimpered out. I didn't need to be told twice. I pulled out then thrust back in, beginning a rhythm between his bucking and my thrusting. He twisted and turned his head in any direction he could, trying to stop himself from crying out in pleasure.

"Let it out Kurama" I stated in more of a plea than an idea. With that Kurama let out with the most seductive moans and whining. I held his back up making it easier for me to go deeper into him. With the next thrust I went in farther than I had all the other thrusts, causing Kurama the throw his head back and groan loudly. It was his time to clench the grass tightly, as we drew near our climaxes. Taking hold of Kurama's aching member, I began pumping it to the same rhythmic thrusting as mine.

"Oh my gosh, Hiei!!!" he cried out as he was on the edge of the knife. I closed my eyes and drove in one last time, feeling my warm seed seep out and deep into Kurama, also having our bellies and my hand covered in Kurama's seed. I drew myself out of him and lay on top of Kurama with a soft plop. I kissed him, and then looked at my hand. He looked as well, and then I chuckled. He blushed and laughed lightly. We both were panting but it was still a new thing for both of us, so we lay there quietly for a moment, catching our breath and he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and laid next but still pressed closely to him. As a warm night drew on we somewhat fell asleep in each other's arms right there under the draping tree I had pinned him against earlier. I woke up before him, it was still night. I opened my eyes and could tell as soon as I opened my third that it was the very middle of the night. I sat up and looked at Kurama who was still sleeping soundly, his breath coming in long warm sighs. I smiled then tapped him on the chest, he blinked waking up slowly, "mm... huh?" He yawned; curling his tongue then sat up on his elbows, and then rubbed his eyes, "What is it Hiei?" he asked concerned. I smiled brighter at him then leaned over and kissed him. Then gathering my clothes began getting dressed.

"We should head back to Genki's place. We may not be human-" I began, then looked down at Kurama staring cutely up at me, "Well... technically. Nonetheless we still shouldn't be out here all night."

Kurama nodded his head then got up as well, a few heads taller than me. He grabbed his clothing and was fairly dressed as well, and then we set off for Genki's house, walking along next to each other. Kurama's arm wrapped around Hiei's.

**THE END**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Note:

Was that not awesome!?!?!?!? I still don't think that I'll be allowed to post this in normal fanficiton, but I'll try. It'll most definitely be in the R section if it is. It took me less time to write this than I thought... must have been in the mood I guess... HAHA! XD

Well hope you enjoy all of my writing whether it is naughty or nice... (Bad catch phrase).

Review:

There are none since this is a one-chapter kind of story... YAY!! I made one! Whoop!

Thanks:

Since this is a one chapter shpeal... I couldn't have had any reviews... though I'm grateful if you reviewed... I will still look to see about reviews... And I will gladly take on dares or any other such thing that can keep my story brain juices flowing. THANKS TO MY COMPUTER!!!!

OFF TOPIC:

Well Mega Con is still a WHILE away (it's in Feb. and it's now only Oct.), yet it's still coming on closer... I really also can't wait for JaCon since I'm going as Duo from Gundam Wing, and I already have all of my costume for that... XD YAY! But my inuyasha costume shall be kind of difficult... though I already have most of it done... I'm thinking of trying to start the inuyasha kimono tonight... Wish me luck! Whoop!

_See ya in another story of mine!!!_


End file.
